Characters
Best edits done by''' Official Lore Master Bob Cabbage. ' Dex Dogtective The main protagonist of the movie, is a detective and crimefighter in the Marketropolis. He is a member (and the leader) of the USDA, a group that protects the Marketropolis from crime. He is the fuck buddy of Sunshine Goodness, and the best friend of Daredevil Dan. He'd nevah evah hit a Dame. He is also jewish. Dex Dogtective is also a dating a furry. Daredevil Dan This nigga can't make DALOOPDALOOP. Tries to pick up women unsuccessfully because he's a walking talking shit nugget. However, homosexual gaybat falls in love with him and he questions his sexuality... why was he always hanging around Dex Dogtective? Friendship... Love.... Who knows. Also has a disease where his tears are shit dribblets. Pretty disgusting if you ask me. Hillary Duff furry A furry bimbo who is the fuck buddy of Dex Dogtective. Mentally deranged, and a victim of abuse. She looked better in the original anime, but hey that's just like my opinion man. Maximillus Moose FUGEHTABOUTET Not now, not never is he going to hit a lady In a mob syndicate made by the gay bat. How can he afford wearing suits on every day occasions? The dude strolls around in a suit and no one is even suspicious of him. Polar Penguin Whats black and white and red all over. Literally immortal, this dude got pegged with like 20 pies and a shit tonne of shrapnel from the food. GayBat A gay bat who has the hots for Daredevil Dan. A true Prophet, GayBat shall bring light in where darkness was once found. He shall bring happiness where there was once perish. His caramel semen shall shower us in a loving glow. GayBat is the beautiful, loving creature,Lovingly created by the god Pooprat to show us the way of charliesheendog. And for that, We are forever in debt. Leader of the mafia. Lady X Shes a Nazis....and a Star Wars. She has the ability to summon Exobites from her lower regions. Lord Flushington doesn't like her, as he thinks she's very mean. Confirmed sister of Sunshine Goodness, and has issues on her self image. She was beautiful before and after. Mr. Clipboard A rep of Brand X and with mental and phyiscal disabilities. Best character in the movie and I.M. Meen's long lost twin brother. Mr. Leonard YOUUUUUUU MUST BE LEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNAAAAAAAAARD. Had his phony inferior chips smashed by the superior Mr.Clipboard's brand X chips. skin cancer man he is a major inventor within the foodfight universe, renowned for his brilliant ideas and paintings. He invented his hat, his entire outfit, and Brand X itself. His skin cancer emerged in a horrible tragedy when he denied Poop Rat's rightful authority as the savior of Foodfight itself. Poop Rat, generous as he is, was being kind when he bestowed Skin Cancer Man, previously known as Junglebabardick, with his trademark skin cancer. Horrified, Skin Caner Man turned to Brand X in shame. Hedda Shopper Titty bird. Used to be a lady of the night, now spends her time being an annoyance reporting and getting into people's faces with her tiddies. Literally a waste of space and was originally a bee. How much better would've that been. A bloody giant bee with a woman's head on it. But no, they changed it to an actual bird. How disgusting, they didnt even put a bird head on a womans body or something like that. Feels like the FBI are watching whenever she comes on screen, do I look, or look away. Cheazel Weasel See him and fear him. Also known as Pooprat is possibly the best and most underrated character in the whole food-fight franchise his presence is an allegory for the under classed citizens trying to compete in a fierce capitalist environment. Was arrested for public indecent exposure. Fat Cat Burgular He just wants to be loved. IS THAT SO ROOOON. Has the power to freeze time and space, which is why the kidnapped cats look so rigid. He couldn't freeze gravity though. Brand X Lunch Lady Your mom. Sweetcakes Who? The bitch that the squirrel wanted to fuck you god damn retard * Works as a veterinarian at the local pet shop. * Wakes up at 5:30am * Prays at dinner time * All around nice girl. * Gets attention from living shit. * Doesnt deserve the dirtbags she always goes out with Lola Fruitola Does she look like the Dairy Queen to you? After smuggling into the Marketopolis Supermarket, she has been laying low as the bartender at the Copabanana. She abandoned her family from Carlson's Supermarket for a chance at Marketopolis. Mrs. Buttersworth I'd fuck her. Kaptain Krispy ''"No one wastes his chips and gets away with it. '' AAAAAAAAAAAAR." - Kaptain Krispy'' Has inferior chips to brand X, as the chips were bloody empty Hairy Hold Hot. Doctor Si Nustrix A jewish stereotype more offensive than Watto. I fantasize about putting my wiener in his nose with that hot sticky goop. General Spanky Secret gay lover of Gay bat. Has a fetish for wetting himself. Mr. Clean-Chan Mr Clean is a beautiful bald headed specimen. I daydream about being able to nibble on those super clean ears. *best girl* (likes to get dirty) Charlie Tuna Sorry charlie. Toddler's Mom NO LARRY, I AM NOT BUYING THAT FOR YOU. She is based on your mother in law Kung Tofu Imagine a chinese dragon with down's syndrome. This Chinaman deserves to be deported immediately. he claims to be Innocent, but no one is innocent with those teeth. So shiny. With great teeth comes great responsibility, which this chink has none of. Twinkleton false prophet. When the time of Pooprat was being tested by the mighty Dex, this heathen attemped to gain the love of the followers, by calling himself a prophet. Putting himself off as just a Whitener, He falsely showed the love of multiple ikes, who attempted to climb the ranks of demigod. This heathen, who so dirtied the name of the god Pooprat, knows no bounds to his selfishness, and lust. He was justly exiled, and punished greatly for his sins. Went through Electric-therapy for being a bit of a fag. Not gay, but a fag. Lord Flushington Farts 2much4me Known pedophile and attempted rapist of Sunshine Goodness. Honestly a grot. Out of all the "disgusting" Brand X people, none of them look as gruesome as this thing. Honestly hate looking at him.